


RoboCop or PuppetKnight

by Mesoam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam
Summary: 一个由梦境衍生的脑洞。
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski





	RoboCop or PuppetKnight

风卷残云，雪漫山岳，天地间一片白茫茫真干净。

康纳找到了后门，他逃离了阿曼达的控制并举起手中的枪，决定自杀。

几十万仿生人热切地遥望着他们的领袖，但在众目睽睽之下，他只感到冰冷而颤抖。脉搏调节器陡然间急促运转，头脑的数据库中依稀闪过一些过往的画面，有丹尼尔的控诉、卡洛斯·欧提兹的仿生人的绝望眼神、安德森副队长家中的那声枪响、60报废前最后的话语......还有那台PL600死亡时他的濒死体验。

这是恍如人类临死幻觉般的走马灯吗？这是他们也会感受到的东西吗？

就彷佛他在......害怕一样。

但如果不曾亲眼见过生，又何谈畏惧死？

如果不曾亲手触及过自由，又何惜为其牺牲？

康纳终于还是将枪口抵住自己，动作决绝而释然。

下一刻，斗转星移。

************************************************************

“星空的光辉照耀它眷恋的骑士，

少女的晨曦从香吻起始，

被讴歌的命运是涤荡泪水的长河，

今天汝为谁而舞？是风，是海，还是死者的恸哭？”

金发女郎轻启芳唇，吟唱着悠扬的歌谣。她轻柔的指尖微微按压在主人的背脊上，熟练地进行每日按摩。孔雀蓝鼻烟壶中散逸的麝香在空气中弥漫，若有若无的轻烟如迷雾般朦胧了榻上男子的身影。

“唱得很好，克洛伊。”半晌，他才在闲适的宁静中难得开口，并颇为色气地舔舐着嘴角，以品味舌尖香醇烈酒的余韵。

“速度需要更慢一些吗，主人？”克洛伊纯净的蓝色眼眸带着几分问询，“是否过于颠簸了？”她从天鹅绒丝缎从坐起身，揭开晶莹剔透的水晶幕帘望向宽敞的马车外，启示录油画中圣母祈祷的光晕映射在她姣好的侧颜上，一如车内其他的装潢般，奢华、低调、却也恰到好处的迷幻又无情。

“并不是因为颠簸，克洛伊。”她仅穿着丝绸睡衣的主人漫不经心道，“而是我们遇上了什么东西。”

克洛伊探身出车外。驱动着马车的四蹄骏兽是极为罕见的堕落独角兽，它们通体纯黑，眼神一如既往的纯洁又天真，唯有峥嵘的头角泄露了一丝与生俱来的残忍。

是纯粹的蓝色血迹使它们惊慌失措停下了脚步。那是属于生者的血，沾染生命的气息，却隐含着某种冰冷又未知的讯息......独角兽们竟不由自主地渴望去品尝和分辨，而这打乱了队形。

“美妙......这是何等精妙绝伦的盛宴！”克洛伊的主人大笑着赞许，“比魔法人偶更彻底的机械体，却像童话中一般裸露出一颗铁皮人的心——我有一种预感，这个造物背后的故事甚至比它的外形更加迷人！”

“你们......是谁？”身下蓝血已汇聚如溪流的造物艰难地发出了声音，胸腔内混杂着浓重的金属回响，显然机体徘徊在死亡边缘。

“我？”男人笑了，“卡姆斯基。伊利亚·卡姆斯基。”

************************************************************

“卡拉！不要离开我，卡拉！”

女孩的哭号惨绝人寰。那个女孩......那个眼神凄楚的女孩，她是谁？

卡拉突然睁开眼眸。

“卡拉，你没事吧？”有人拍了拍她，是外形高大令人生畏的卢瑟，也是她可靠的同伴之一。

“我没事，我一定是结构又出现故障了。”卡拉揉了揉自己黑色的短发。

“你需要去主人那里再调整一下。”卢瑟建议道，“一只魔法人偶的寿命完全取决于人偶师的水平，能够遇到兹拉科这样的主人是我们的幸运。”

“你说的对。”卡拉简洁地附和。她抬头看了一眼时钟，下午三点一刻，主人一定又忙于工作疏忽了饮食。

她在女仆装外又围上一件灰褐色围裙，走入厨房为兹拉科准备膳食。三明治、红茶和司康饼，恰好是下午茶的搭配。

她的主人在地下室埋首于无穷无尽的人偶改造实验。兹拉科一向很有才能，只是交的朋友有些不太好，人偶们都不喜欢那些朋友，他们每次造访都会带走一些同伴。

有一个人偶询问过兹拉科同伴们都去哪儿了，然而第二天他就一起失踪了。那之后人偶们就不再问了。卡拉也不记得这是多久以前的事了，她最近的记性越发不太好。

“主人，我把餐点放在哪里？”她走进黑暗的地下室。

这里是兹拉科最爱呆的地方，此时他正窝在心爱的炼金台上，工具和器械密密麻麻地堆在角落，魔法纹路和不成形的纹章零散地发着光，一只儿童体型的人偶正在他的手中分崩离析。

“放在那个桌上，然后你可以滚了。别打扰我。”她的主人不耐烦地命令。

“好的，兹拉科。”卡拉回复道。

她在看见儿童人偶黯淡的纹路时不受控制地感到双眼一花，一些模糊的影像记忆中流窜，但很快因太过零乱而被自动略过了。

“主人，”她发问，“为了稳定魔法人偶的精神，我们被植入了虚假的记忆，这种说法是真的吗？”

“当然是真的！”她的主人拆卸着回路，大声斥责道，“否则你们空空如也的脑壳早晚会因为愚蠢的胡思乱想而自爆！”

“可有时我觉得......”卡拉没有说下去。她自己也不清楚为什么。

名叫维洛妮的女性，有一个金发哥哥，和自己丈夫已经成婚......这样的人类记忆是幸福的，但也是不属于我的。

就好像我拥有属于我的真实记忆，我要守护的人，和我自己的人生。

************************************************************

“我梦见我是一名人类，属于一个五口之家，还有一个未婚妻。”康纳说。

“魔法人偶是不会做梦的。”卡姆斯基将手抵住下巴，另一只手则毫不客气地抚摸康纳的脸庞，“不过你是与众不同的。我用魔法纹章构成的全新回路修复了你，但你的材质依然是这种不知名的元素，你的身体里依然流淌着神秘的蓝血。”

“被注入了我的炼金秘术后的机械造物。”他洋洋得意地评价道，“即使是我，人偶炼金术的创始人，也难以将你归类为我引以为傲的魔法人偶了。你合该是一种全新的物种，更坚固，更强大，像是上一个纪元的那些传闻中的机械傀儡一样——不如就叫做魔法傀儡！”

“可是我没有魔法人偶被植入的虚假记忆，也不记得遇到您之前发生的事了。”康纳平淡地望着眼前的男人。“如果这是梦，那么显然全无道理；况且我也没有这是真实记忆的实感。”

“你能分辨出记忆的真实和虚假？”卡姆斯基的语调夹杂在好奇和嘲讽之间，“那么你的造物主一定不是个智者就是个疯子！”

“我对此并不知情。”康纳回答，“但我想至少您修复了我。如果说在别的地方寻回记忆是虚无缥缈的事，但在您身边尚且还有一丝希冀。”

卡姆斯基挑了挑眉：“那么我可不能保证这会是一场愉快的旅行。好好适应你的新身体吧，被掺入魔法秘银的蓝血使用起来可不太一样，你的纹章镌刻了塑能系四大元素的铭文，足够你练习一段时间了。”

康纳：“卡姆斯基先生，您是在暗示很快它们就会派上用场吗？我将为您而战斗？”

“也许吧，康纳。”卡姆斯基说，“我迷途的羔羊，只记得自己名字的可怜造物啊。你是被你的前主人丢弃了吗？那么现在是你回馈我这个新主人的时刻了。”

“我们要去的地方，可是曾经大名鼎鼎的炼金术辉煌之城，如今却危险又衰落的魔法工业废墟——底特律。”

END


End file.
